


Ágape

by krsumeow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, VictUuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krsumeow/pseuds/krsumeow
Summary: Yuuri sempre teve o sonho de ser pai e por isso estava em busca de conseguir concluir a adoção de uma linda garotinha, mas não imaginava que para isso, precisaria da ajuda de um completo estranho chamado Victor, que conquistou o coração de sua pequena por causa do seu cachorro.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

_Ser pai não é uma tarefa fácil, mas Yuuri sabe muito bem disso._   
_Cuidar de uma criança, não é uma tarefa fácil, mas Yuuri sabe muito bem disso._   
_Educar uma nova vida, não é tão simples assim e Yuuri tem certeza disso._

Todos os prós e contras, Yuuri estava extremamente ciente e, pela milésima vez, estava ouvindo a senhora Kimiko lhe passar todas as observações e por isso não estava prestando atenção. Se sentia exausto de todo aquele papo da assistente social, porque toda vez que vinha para o abrigo, era sempre a mesma conversa. Só que... ele também sabia o porquê todas aquelas preocupações da até então, responsável por todas aquelas crianças sem lar e amor — coisas que ele tinha muito a oferecer.

Completamente perdido entre seus pensamentos, o moreno desviou o olhar para a janela que dava visão ao pátio. Lá estava ela. Sozinha com um caderno e lápis em mãos, parecia estar focada no que ele imaginou ser um desenho ou talvez, só um simples rabisco e então, xingou a mulher mais velha sentada a sua frente que continuava a falar. Poderia estar lá fora, brincando com aquela pequena, mas não podia.

— Senhor Katsuki? Eu estou falando com o senhor! — a mulher ergueu a voz, claramente pedindo por atenção e só continuou a sua repreensão quando ele voltou a encará-la pelo susto. — Essas coisas são importantes e eu preciso me certificar que está apto para criar uma criança.

— Eu sei, me desculpa, de verdade. — suspirou fechando seus olhos, dando a entender que estava realmente cansado daquilo. — Eu só... não acho justo eu estar aqui enquanto ela 'tá lá fora... sozinha!

— Vocês terão muitos momentos juntos, eu lhe garanto. Confie em mim! — sorriu e mexeu nos papéis dispostos na mesa. — Bom, já que o senhor me parece ansioso, podemos pular para a parte final, o quê acha?

— Por favor...

— Tudo bem, eu entendo, terá mais tempo para ler essas coisas sozinho, acho que não precisa de mim. — coçando a própria cabeça como se estivesse confusa em ter mudado o roteiro daquela conversa, suspirou vagamente. — Tem certeza que é ela que quer?

Yuuri sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que ouvir isso. Quase riu, mas não achava graça naquele assunto. Ficou irritado e mordendo o lábio inferior com certa força antes de ajeitar os óculos azuis no rosto, respirou fundo como se estivesse tentando manter a calma. Ela não era um objeto para ser tratada daquela forma. Nenhuma criança ali era. Não era uma escolha, porque não foi ele quem escolheu, mas sim ela.

Compreendia que hoje iria fazer somente três semanas desde a primeira vez que resolveu pisar ali dentro, decidido daquela decisão e realmente nem aí com o fato de ser solteiro e homossexual. Esses pequenos detalhes não mudavam absolutamente nada sobre o amor e carinho que tinha para dar. Ele queria ser pai, tinha certeza disso e esse era o momento certo. Só que, com todas essas coisas, não cabia a ele essa última decisão, porque já havia sido tomada desde a primeira vez que sentou e conversou com aquela garotinha:  
  


_"Caminhava pelo pátio como se andasse nas nuvens. Além de estar feliz por estar ali e conversar com tantas crianças — umas que lhe tratavam bem e outras que faltavam lhe dar chutes —, se sentia empolgado, pois as papeladas que havia trazido foram aceitas e finalmente poderia conhecer não só o lugar melhor, mas também todos aqueles rostos esperançosos. Só que uma delas chamou mais a sua atenção por estar sentada em uma árvore, segurando um material de desenho, sem nem ao menos se importar com àquela altura._

_— O quê você 'tá fazendo aí? Não é perigoso sentar em um lugar tão alto?_

_Não obteve resposta, mas considerando a preocupação que estava sentindo e o medo dela acabar caindo dali, decidiu que também subiria para ocupar o pequeno espaço ao lado daquela garota que lhe olhava confusa._

_— Uh... — encarou o chão assim que ficou confortável entre os galhos e engoliu seco. — Meio alto, né?_

_Com certeza estava tentando o seu melhor, porém não deveria ser o suficiente para ao menos ouvir a voz dela._

_— Não tem medo de cair? — tentou mais uma vez. — Porque eu tenho. — e então, deu uma risada para fingir que estava brincando._

_— Então desce."_   
  


Ah, sim... Yuuri não sabia onde enfiar a própria cara com tamanha sinceridade e grosseria vindas de uma garota que de longe, parecia ser tão fofa utilizando um macacão azul e um laço na cabeça para disfarçar a bagunça nos fios morenos. Por isso, ficou estático ao lado dela, tanto por temer que cairia caso movesse seu braço direito que já formigava, quanto pelo seu interior ter pedido para que ele ficasse, ao menos até o momento que ela decidiu descer e negou a ajuda que ele queria dar. Segundo ela, o pássaro que havia desenhado já estava pronto, mas o que havia conseguido ver depois de já estarem no chão, foi uma folha rabiscada entre tantas cores fortes e algo amarelo que pensou ser o bico — na verdade, eram as patas.  
  


_"— Você gosta de desenhar, não é? Olha o que eu comprei 'pra você!_

_Antes de pensar se sentar ao lado dela, deixou o embrulho de presente em cima da mesa. Ao contrário do que imaginou, ela não parecia nem ao menos ansiosa para abrir, porque enquanto ele ficou ao seu lado, a garota não retirou os olhos do livro infantil. Se deu por vencido, talvez ela não tivesse gostado de si, mesmo que tivesse arrumado seu cabelo antes de descer do carro e não tinha como obrigar uma criança a simpatizar consigo. Suspirou, se afastando para ir na outra mesa vermelha que havia naquela sala, sentando no meio dos dois garotos que estavam pintando uma figura com giz de cera. Simpático — como sempre —, foi extremamente fácil pegar um dos gizes para ajudá-los a pintar, começando uma conversa boba sobre circos._

_Por mais que fosse divertido receber a atenção daqueles dois, não deixou de dar uma simples espiadinha para trás, sorrindo satisfeito por vê-la agora abrir o pacote de presente sem nem ao menos esconder a expressão de surpresa por receber uma nova caixa de lápis de cor."_   
  


Claro que ele não desistiu. Aquilo foi o que lhe impulsionou a continuar vindo no abrigo, porque por mais difícil que parecesse conversar com ela, por algum motivo, ele queria tentar. E bom, não havia sido ele quem começou com tudo.  
  


_"Pela chuva forte que havia lá fora, as crianças estavam todas dispostas no saguão, assim como a senhora Kimiko que estava lhe ajudando a secar o cabelo antes de pensar ir conversar com algum dos pequenos. De fato, o assunto que havia entre os dois era sobre o tempo, uma conversa muito formal entre adultos que foi cortada com a presença não tão esperada de uma delas._

_— Você... Ele... Pode ler 'pra mim?"_

Naquele dia, Yuuri descobriu que o nome dela era Akemi e que além de ter cinco anos, não sabia ler. A garota fingia que sim para que, adultos como ele, a deixassem em paz, mesmo que só gostasse de olhar as figuras — palavras próprias dela. Querendo ou não, ela parecia ser muito inteligente para a idade dela e que mesmo assim nos dias seguintes, deixou que ele se aproximasse ao ponto de brincarem juntos no balanço, coisa que ela nunca fazia por não ter amigos o suficiente para se divertir no pátio com os brinquedos.

— Volto a lembrar que não é algo definitivo. Se quiser continuar assim como está, tudo bem por nós, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vai precisar fazer isso com algum deles.

— Eu sei. Ela ficaria comigo por quanto tempo mesmo?

— Um mês. Você assumiria todas as responsabilidades, levaria até ela na escola. Seria um pai, por um mês e eu, ou mais assistentes, acompanharíamos a trajetória de vocês dois. — ergueu a sobrancelha sugestiva, como se fosse um aviso. — Se não tiver nenhum problema nesses dias, aí sim mandaríamos toda essa papelada para o juiz e você teria que esperar mais alguns meses, provavelmente, até oficializar a adoção.

Respirou fundo. Odiava o fato das burocracias serem necessárias para assuntos tão sérios.

— Acho que é mais justo perguntar se ela quer ir comigo... — sugeriu levemente tímido.  
  


Mais tarde, Yuuri entrou no carro e começou a chorar, porque pela primeira vez, Akemi havia respondido uma pergunta tão rápido e tomou a iniciativa para abraça-lo.

_Ela havia dito sim com o maior sorriso no rosto._


	2. I

Yuuri havia voltado para o carro somente para chorar um pouco e também, se acalmar. Estava estático, como ele cuidaria de uma criança? Mesmo que fosse algo temporário, ainda assim sentia as mãos e as pernas tremerem. Sim, ele queria muito aquilo, só não imaginava que fosse ser logo hoje.

Vamos, Yuuri, você só precisa respirar...

Enxugou as suas lágrimas que tinham um misto de emoção e felicidade, mas que no momento, não poderia transparecer tão em público. Vai que a senhora Kimiko vê e decide anular aquela decisão, porque com certeza ela pensaria que ele não está apto para cuidar de alguém, né? Então, respirou fundo. Encheu seu pulmão de ar pelas narinas e soltou lentamente pela boca, aproveitando agora para retirar os seus óculos e limpar as lentes na fina blusa azul que usava. Em poucos minutos, só restavam seus dedos trêmulos que digitavam rapidamente em seu celular um número que logo foi reconhecido pelo dispositivo: mãe.

Pacientemente esperou, mesmo que o toque lhe agoniasse porque nesse momento, precisava conversar com alguém que dissesse uma ou duas palavras de conforto para que finalmente, se acalmasse cem por cento.

— Alô? Mãe?

— _Oi, meu amor! Eu já ia te ligar 'pra saber se vai demorar muito. Chegou muita gente e eu não 'tô dando conta de atender, acho que até preenchi um formulário errado._ — o garoto foi capaz de ouvir um suspiro da mais velha do outro lado da linha. — _Na minha época, administrar isso era muito mais fácil._

— Sim, eu sei. — revirou os olhos. — Mas eu já disse que não quero você e nem o pai na recepção. Onde está a Mari? Eu havia deixado tudo com ela.

— _Ah, sei lá. Ela disse que ia dar uma saidinha, achei que estivesse com você._

— Comigo? Não!

— _Não almoçaram juntos?_

— Ela saiu desde o horário do almoço?! — ergueu um pouco a voz e dessa vez, o seu desespero era maior, esquecendo-se até de onde estava por meros segundos. — Eu fui no banco hoje de manhã e depois almocei sozinho. Eu 'tô aqui no abrigo e foi por isso que eu liguei.

— _Ah, é mesmo... o abrigo! Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

— Sim. Lembra daquela criança que te falei? Então, a assistente disse que eu poderia levar ela hoje 'pra casa. — ficou um tempo em silêncio. — Ela 'tá terminando de assinar algumas coisas e eu liguei só 'pra avisar que vamos ter... uma hóspede diferente por um mês, mais ou menos.

— _Sério?!_ — do outro lado, a animação da senhora Katsuki era evidente, sorria tão alegre que confundiu um pouco os novos clientes que haviam chegado e esperavam até numa fila expressiva. — _Isso é ótimo, meu filho! Que horas vocês chegam?_

— Provavelmente mais a noitinha. Vou sair com ela 'pra comprar umas coisas que eu sei que faltam e... sei lá, passear um pouco? — sorriu bobo com a ideia. — Quero que ela fique mais feliz ainda em estar indo para o seu novo lar!

— _Se ela já 'tá feliz, isso é um bom sinal, meu amor!_ — com a voz fina, era como se Yuuri pudesse sentir o afago em seu cabelo e isso logo lhe confortou. — _Preciso voltar a atender. Diz que estamos muito ansiosos para conhece-la!_

— Com certeza eu digo. — riu. — Mãe, liga 'pra Mari e diz que eu mandei dizer que vou cortar o salário dela de novo se ela não aparecer aí em... quinze minutos. E eu acho bom que ela volte, seja lá onde ela estiver, porque ela precisa de dinheiro para dar vários mimos a minha filha. Eu quero que a Akemi seja muito muito mimada pela tia!

— _Yuuri!_ — pela sua risada, o garoto se rendeu e riu junto, mas estava falando sério. — _Se cuida, viu?_

— Pode deixar, você também. — e então, desligou a ligação.

Apesar do mais provável ser um problema em seu trabalho, Yuuri certamente estava melhor. Respirou fundo. Daria tudo certo, porque a etapa mais difícil, ele já havia passado. Deixou que seu celular voltasse para o bolso, podendo assim, sair do carro e trancá-lo mais uma vez naquele dia. Calmamente, caminhou para dentro do abrigo e passando pelo pátio, adentrou na estrutura para ficar parado na escada. Nunca chegou verdadeiramente a ir naquela parte, não sabia se tinha permissão, mas sabia que ali ficavam os quartos e provavelmente Akemi deveria estar lá, juntando suas coisas como a assistente social havia ordenado antes que saísse para se acalmar.

Naquele momento, Yuuri se esforçou para que seus pensamentos fossem positivos e então, sorriu. Finalmente havia deixado que a felicidade falasse mais alto e quando foi capaz de ouvir alguns passos, se atentou para ver quem estava descendo. Era a sua pequena com um pouco de dificuldade para descer aqueles degraus segurando uma mala de tamanho médio, mas que comparada à sua altura, era bem maior e provavelmente pesada. Na outra mão, segurava com força um dinossauro de cor verde escura que mostrava seus dentes e claramente aquilo só fez o homem que a esperava pensar no diferente contraste que aquilo dava em si, já que usava um vestido rosa.

— Quer ajuda? — se ofereceu e subindo uns três degraus, tentou pegar a mala da mão dela, mas ela se esquivou. — Eu prometo que não deixo cair.

— É bom mesmo. O Fuyuki vai se irritar se não tomar cuidado! — deixou agora que ele pegasse a mala, descendo os degraus restantes em um pulo que Yuuri imaginou ser de animação.

— Quem é Fuyuki? O seu dinossauro?

— Não! Esse é o Titonorazo.

— Tiranossauro? — franziu o cenho.

— Titonorazo! — ergueu a voz lhe corrigindo. — O Fuyuki é o meu amigo! Ele 'tá do seu lado.

Bom, não havia ninguém ao lado de Yuuri, então para ele estava bem claro o que estava acontecendo ali e por isso, sorriu mais ainda. Achou fofo.

— Prazer, Fuyuki! — olhou para ela só para ter certeza de que disse o nome corretamente e assim, desviou o olhar para o suposto lado que esse amigo estava ocupando, já que a garota não parava de olhar para a sua esquerda. — Eu espero que você goste da nova casa que também vai ter!

— Ele disse que não gosta de você.

Num riso nasalado, finalmente desceu aquela escada e ficando ao lado dela, começou a caminhar em direção da sala da assistente social, sendo acompanhado por Akemi que acariciava o rabo da pelúcia que segurava, dando pequenos pulos em cada passo.

— Por que ele não gosta de mim?

— Ele diz que todos os humanos são iguais. Inclusive você!

— Por quê?

— Todos os humanos um dia vão embora. — deu de ombros e ergueu o olhar para ele, tombando um pouco a sua cabeça para o lado. — Você também vai embora, né?

Há muitas razões para se ter um amigo imaginário e Yuuri só sabia disso, porque também teve a sua época quando era criança. Mas mesmo que ele ainda não fosse o pai de Akemi, sentia o mesmo desejo que qualquer familiar quer para um filho: que ele não passe pelas mesmas experiências que um dia já teve. Não queria isso para a criança mais esperta que já havia conversado, ou ao menos tentado. Todas as pessoas merecem ser felizes e independentemente do que ela já pode ter passado, com certeza também merece e é isso o que ele quer para ela.

Não desmanchou seu sorriso mesmo que sua mente estivesse a mil com esses pensamentos um tanto quanto... melancólicos, porém a felicidade dela é a única coisa que ele mais tem certeza nessa vida. Por isso, se ajoelhou na frente dela, ficando agora quase na altura que ela tinha e mesmo que fosse a sua vontade de acariciar o rosto dela, não o fez, porque talvez, essa aproximação repentina não fosse algo tão bom para a futura relação deles. Somente o olhar que estava sendo retribuído por uma face curiosa, já era o suficiente para transmitir confiança na sua frase seguinte:

— Eu sou humano assim como você também é. Acho que não é bom dizer isso com tanta certa, porque eu te prometo que só vou ir embora se você me pedir isso. — dando uma piscadela olhou para os seus lados. — Viu, Fuyuki? Se ela quiser, eu vou embora.

— Você promete de dedinho? — Akemi perguntou com a voz um pouco mais fina.

— Eu prometo. — sorriu e ergueu seu mindinho, o torcendo contra o dela assim que ela tomou a iniciativa de enlaça-los.

Akemi estava sorrindo agora e isso acabou o contagiando para que sorrisse também, porque o momento entre os dois era muito bom, até que ela cortou aquilo ficando séria. Tão séria que ele engoliu seco achando que havia dito algo errado.

— Se você descumprir, eu posso cortar seu dedo fora.

— Credo... Quem te ensinou isso?! — no fundo, ficou um pouco com medo da expressão dela, mas tentou rir. — Combinado.

Não conseguiu forçar mais o riso, porque o sorriso convencido de Akemi tinha um ar de que ela não estava brincando sobre esse assunto. Pôs-se em pé novamente e de forma discreta, encarou seu dedo mindinho temendo caso alguma coisa acontecesse; nem parece que a minutos atrás estava tentando pensar somente em coisas positivas para não ficar nervoso mais uma vez. Agora, sua perna balançava em demonstração da pequena ansiedade que sentia e quase que se esqueceu o que ele tinha vindo fazer na porta da assistente social.

Quando se retirou — aquele tempo atrás —, senhora Kimiko havia dito que preencheria uma última papelada até que a pequenina ficasse pronta. Bom, ela parecia mais do que pronta para sair desse lugar; bateu na porta aberta antes de colocar a cabeça para dentro da sala, vendo que a mulher já estava em pé e com aqueles papeis em mãos. Ao se virar para ver quem estava ali, acabou sorrindo, mas não para Yuuri e sim para a criança que havia feito a mesma coisa que ele e a observava com atenção.

— Ah, senhor Katsuki, eu já estava indo atrás de você! — riu de forma simpática e pegou uma pasta vazia de sua mesa, colocando os papeis que segurava ali dentro e se aproximou dos dois parados na porta. — Aqui, pegue! — estendeu a sua mão que agora, segurava somente a pasta.

— Está tudo aqui? — o moreno perguntou antes de pegar, abrindo a pasta por alguns segundos só para ver os papeis.

— Sim, e por favor, não perca e leia tudo. — olhou para Akemi e fez um carinho rápido no tobo da cabeça dela. — E você, se comporte, ok? Estarei de olho em você dois!

— Ah... como você é chata.

Yuuri arregalou os olhos ouvindo aquilo e não obteve uma reação rápida, ao menos, não tão rápida quanto a de Kimiko que foi gargalhar.

— Se cuidem e qualquer coisa que precisarem... — falou diretamente para o mais novo que continuava em choque com a situação anterior. — Não hesite em me chamar se tiver alguma dificuldade.

— Pode deixar, muitíssimo obrigada! Vamos, Akemi?

Recebendo um balançar da cabeça por parte da menor, sorriu e começou a andar na frente para guia-la. Um pouco atrás, a assistente social acompanhava só para se certificar de que estava tudo bem inicialmente. Yuuri mantinha um sorriso confiante no rosto, virando algumas vezes para trás só para se certificar de que ela continuava vindo, um pouco mais animada do que antes por mover no ar seu dinossauro e fazer alguns barulhos com a boca; acreditou que ela deveria estar brincando de voar.

Próximo do carro, parou na calçada para encontrar as chaves em seu bolso, apertando o botão para que o veículo destrancasse. Abriu o porta-malas para colocar a mala ali e ao fechar, se encarregou de abrir a porta e ajudar ela a subir.

— Sempre que entrarmos no carro, você deve colocar o cinto, ok? — a olhou por meros segundos antes de ajudá-la a colocar o cinto de segurança.

— E o Fuyuki?

— Ele também. — riu.

Fechou a porta e correu para o outro lado, abrindo mais uma vez o local dos passageiros e assim, pegou no cinto e somente o prendeu. Tecnicamente, não estava segurando nada ali, mas para Akemi deveria haver, já que sorria tão largo. Yuuri não se incomodaria caso tivesse que fazer aquilo toda vez até porque, o metal do cinto as vezes batia na porta enquanto andava e isso causava um barulho irritante.

— O Tito precisa de cinto também? — encarou o banco do meio vazio e franziu o cenho.

— Não, ele tem que vir no meu colo!

— Então segura ele bem, 'tá?

Assim, fechou a porta e agora foi até o lado do motorista, finalmente entrando e a pasta que segurava foi para dentro do porta-luvas. Mais tarde leria — se não esquecesse —, porque agora, tinha muitas coisas para fazer e todas elas envolviam a criança atrás do seu banco e que pelo reflexo do espelho, conseguia ver claramente. Pegou no bolso a chave e o celular, focando mais no último objeto para ler as mensagens de sua mãe que dizia que estava tudo certo no trabalho e que estavam deixando o quarto que Akemi ocuparia pronto para recebe-la. Mentalmente, agradeceu a ajuda e então, deixou o aparelho de lado e ligou o veículo.

Não havia perigo algum. Andava numa velocidade aceitável, mas mesmo assim, estava ouvindo um barulho estranho na porta. Olhou para o banco vazio ao seu lado e não conseguiu encontrar nada de estranho e se lá traz, um dos cintos que lhe incomodava já estava preso, só restava a única opção que ele não queria pensar.

Encarou o espelho, vendo que a garota estava tentando abrir a porta. Suspirou profundamente por dias atrás, ter deixado sem querer todas as duas portas dos passageiros na trava — só abriam por fora dessa forma — e mesmo com a reclamação da sua mãe, disse que mais tarde destravaria. Ainda bem que não fez isso por ter esquecido.

— O que foi?

— Eu quero ver! — respondeu com a voz um pouco irritada.

— Ver o que?

— Lá fora! Você 'tá vendo e eu não. Isso não é justo!

— Abrir a porta é perigoso, principalmente se a gente estiver andando. — segurou o riso, vendo que apesar dela ter parado de mexer ali, acabou cruzando os braços de forma emburrada. — Você é muito baixinha, mas eu tenho a solução 'pra isso. Quer saber qual é?

— Quero.

— Vou comprar agora uma almofada. — sorriu de lado e voltou a focar na rua, já que ela parecia ter desemburrado um pouco. — Nós vamos ao mercado também. Quero saber tudo que você gosta para ter lá em casa! E... vamos tomar sorvete! O que acha da nossa programação?

— O Fuyuki gostou.

— Mas e você?

— Também.

Yuuri estava tentando o seu melhor até para reprimir o sorriso bobo que queria soltar. Com as conversas que era capaz de ter com Akemi, havia ficado claro para si que ela tinha dificuldade em expressar o que sentia. Talvez, coisas negativas eram mais fáceis de serem ditas do que as boas, mas ainda não poderia afirmar com clareza, porque queria conquista-la aos poucos.

Como já estava desde o momento que ficou sabendo que ela iria consigo para casa, o passeio já estava muito bem programado em sua mente. Estacionou na praça, porque se caminhassem algumas quadras, daria na loja de estofados e no supermercado. Desceu primeiramente para abrir a porta do carro para ela e ajuda-la com o cinto.

— Você pode soltar o cinto do Fuyuki? — ela logo lhe obedeceu. — E o Tito? Vai ir com nós também?

— Sim! — respondeu sorrindo e segurando com força a pelúcia entre os dedos.

— Quer ir no meu colo?

— Não. — ficou séria.

— Tudo bem, mas... eu preciso que faça mais uma coisa. — não se abalou com a seriedade dela. — Quando estivermos na rua, fora do carro, passeando e coisas assim... você precisa ficar de mãos dadas comigo, ok?

— Por quê?

— Porque é perigoso e você não quer que nada aconteça com nós dois, né?

Akemi pareceu ter ficado por alguns segundos pensando, mas logo balançou sua cabeça em concordância e Yuuri sorriu lhe estendendo a mão. Em um pulo, ela desceu do veículo, mas já estava segurando mais precisamente, no indicador dele; sua mão era muito pequena em comparação a de um adulto para conseguir segurar tudo e isso pareceu ser o mais confortável para ela também.

Fechou a porta e apertou no botão para que o carro trancasse, colocando a chave no bolso antes de começarem a andar. Quem olharia de fora, imaginaria que os dois são pai e filha. Esse pensamento fez com que ele sorrisse mais ainda, porque é obvio o quão feliz ele está hoje. Porém, mesmo que os passos dos dois eram calmos e lentos, foi decisão dela parar e isso até lhe confundiu um pouco. Só que, antes de perguntar qualquer coisa, encarou o lugar que ela estava olhando tão seriamente e... parecia um pouco triste? Yuuri tinha medo de decifrá-la errado.

— Quer ir lá? — perguntou com a voz mansa. — Temos a tarde inteira hoje.

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas não parou de encarar os brinquedos da praça cheios de outras crianças.

— Vamos?

Preferiu mudar de assunto, mas não era por não se importar. Ele se importava e muito, só que aquilo parecia ser uma conversa muito delicada para terem logo no primeiro dia que estavam juntos e ainda por cima, em uma praça. E toda essa delicadeza e preocupação em transformar o ambiente dela mais confortável consigo, não lhe impedia de teorizar. Sabia que ela não tinha amigos no abrigo, então não era por saudade das outras crianças, mas sim por querer viver aquilo. Então, só preferiu puxá-la um pouco com um sorriso de canto assim que ela o encarou, voltando a andar. "Isso precisa de um sorvete" — pensou.

Não quis aqueles de máquina que eram vendidos na praça, quis sair dali para que a garota que segurava com tanta força o seu indicador, voltasse a sorrir. Então, atravessou — na faixa de pedestres — para a sorveteria e logo na entrada, pegou o cardápio e se abaixou na altura dela para mostrar as fotos dos sorvetes que tinham.

— E se a gente pedir esse aqui? — apontou. — É enorme, dá para nós dois!

— Eu posso comer tudo isso?

Yuuri ficou em silêncio. Aquilo era uma boa pergunta e se sua mãe estivesse ali, com certeza reclamaria do que estava dando para a criança.

— Hoje e comigo? Pode. — sorriu.

O objetivo dele era deixa-la feliz mais uma vez e realmente conseguiu. Pegou em sua mão mais uma vez para ir na bancada ser atendido e pediu aquele sorvete tamanho família — esse era o nome. Feito isso, retirou a carteira do bolso e deixou pago em dinheiro, podendo agora ir com a pequena ao seu lado a uma mesa, mas mais uma vez, o problema da altura chegou. Ela não alcançava direito a mesa e uma das atendentes vendo aquilo, tratou de pegar uma almofada para entregar a Yuuri.

— Viu? Almofadas resolvem tudo!

Apenas disse aquilo numa tentativa de deixa-la menos emburrada consigo até pelo menos, o grande prato de sorvete ser entregue no meio dos dois.

**[...]**

Já estava começando a anoitecer quando Yuuri estacionou o carro na sua vaga do hotel. Havia feito tudo que queria com ela, mas só não imaginou que demoraria tanto no mercado para comprar as coisas que Akemi gostava e a lista que sua mãe enviou ainda quando estavam na sorveteria — ficaram uns bons minutos lá, com os cérebros congelados e a barriga doendo por estar tão cheia. Agora, ela já estava com a almofada no banco, conseguindo enxergar tudo pela janela.

Antes de descer, ele buzinou por um tempo só para avisar que havia chegado — precisava de ajuda para descarregar as sacolas — e então, foi até a porta dela. Ela já havia entendido como se soltar e também, soltar Fuyuki, e dessa vez, foi mais rápida pegando a sua pelúcia e segurando na mão dele para saltar.

— Aqui é onde eu e a minha família trabalhamos e moramos.

— O que vocês fazem?

— De tudo um pouco, acho. — riu e fechou a porta. — Inicialmente, era só um termas... quer dizer, uma casa de banho! — simplificou a garota que pareceu não compreender o primeiro termo com aquela expressão confusa. — Também tinha uma parte de restaurante. Para comer, sabe? — sorriu a vendo balançar a cabeça em concordância. — Então, alguns anos atrás eu investi mais para que as pessoas também dormissem aqui!

— Uh... entendi! Parece legal!

A estrutura não era alta, muito pelo contrário. Yuuri havia valorizado a paisagem do estabelecimento e de sua casa para uma construção mais voltada para a horizontal, o que já dava uma impressão maior do quão grande era o terreno dos Katsuki. Na cabeça de Akemi, aquilo lhe dava a impressão de um palácio e inicialmente, ele até havia pensado nisso, já que a placa escrita "Hotel e Termas Hasetsu" estava mais próxima da esquina. Na frente, as flores das árvores de sakura embelezavam o lugar e as luzes que agora eram acendidas pelo horário, não dava um aspecto grosseiro. Era calmo para quem for que parasse para olhar o hotel referência da cidade dessa ilha.

De qualquer forma, a tranquilidade que aquele lugar tão belo exalava foi cortado pelas buzinas anteriores. Yuuri estava focado demais retirando a mala de Akemi, tanto que nem enxergou a sua família logo na entrada completamente animados com a chegada dos dois; só reparou pela garota ter se escondido atrás de suas pernas assim que sua mãe se aproximou.

— Ah, não precisa ter medo de mim! Eu sou a Hiroko, mãe dele e sua vó!

— Mãe... — ele a repreendeu vendo que além de assustada, a pequena havia ficado mais séria.

— Oh, muito cedo? — riu. — Tudo bem, me desculpem! Vem, vamos entrar.

Atrás dessa grande estrutura, havia um caminho inteiramente feito de pedras com uma curta escada até a entrada de uma casa não tão pequena, mas suficientemente para caber os quatro moradores nela e alguma visita. Era para lá que iriam assim que atravessassem o corredor do hotel, se não fosse tão complicado segurar a mão de Akemi na companhia dos seus pais lhe seguindo e a irmã — esta que pediu ajuda a um dos empregados para retirarem as sacolas do mercado do carro e depois, fechou o hotel já que abandonaria a recepção por uma outra novidade —, que além de tentarem puxar assunto com ela, acabou assustando tanto a criança que antes se sentia confortável em sua companhia, apertava com força a mão dele o fazendo pressionar os lábios para não reclamar.

**[...]**

— Ah, finalmente a sós! — Yuuri disse fechando a porta do quarto assim que ligou a luz. — Gostou daqui? Foi a minha mãe que arrumou tudo isso hoje à tarde por sua causa.

Akemi não respondeu.

— Bom, está certo que ainda não é bem a sua cara, mas... vamos arrumar com o tempo, né? — sorriu.

Em uma última olhada para ele, a garota se sentou na ponta da cama de solteiro e olhou para os lados. As cores das paredes eram brancas, assim como o restante da casa, possuindo um assoalho de madeira que não era nada discreto ao caminhar. Não havia nada nas paredes ou algum enfeite especial, só uma roupa de cama rosa, uma escrivaninha ao lado com abajur, um guarda-roupa e uma porta que dava no banheiro. Definitivamente, não tinha nada haver consigo e por isso suspirou, deixando seu dinossauro sobre o travesseiro antes de dar um pequeno pulo para descer, indo em direção da sua mala.

Ainda não havia conhecido seu quarto, porque assim que chegaram, Yuuri havia deixado ela na sala com sua família enquanto veio sozinho para cá deixar suas coisas em um canto. Aquilo foi imprudente. Suas mãos haviam parado de tremer somente por agora, mas não foi capaz de segurar o choro, cobrindo o seu rosto com elas ao se ajoelhar no chão na frente da mala que havia recém-aberto.

— Akemi?!

Se desesperou. Era a primeira vez que ela estava chorando e obviamente que se culpou, não pensando duas vezes em ir na direção dela para abraça-la. Consequentemente, a garota retribuiu, sem saber o motivo ainda por seu vocabulário não ser tão longo, mas aquilo significava que se sentia segura com a companhia dele.

— Não gostou do quarto? Quer voltar 'pro abrigo? — perguntou rapidamente.

Mas não. Suas hipóteses estavam bem longe da verdade.

— Não! — ergueu a voz e passou a mão nas bochechas para engolir seu choro. — Eles são irritantes! Falam demais e você me deixou com eles!

— Ah... é só isso... — suspirou mais leve. — Quer dizer, não que eu esteja dizendo que é pouca coisa, mas... você me assustou.

— Eles também me assustaram.

— Desculpa, eu prometo não fazer mais isso. Daqui uns dias você se acostuma com eles, todos gostaram muito de você e querem ser seus amigos! — com a voz mansa, acariciou o rosto dela aproveitando que ela havia deixado aquela aproximação e por enquanto, não havia recusado. — Gostou do jantar? — obteve como resposta só um balançar com a cabeça em concordância e teve que reprimir o próprio riso por vê-la com um bico nos lábios. — É a minha mãe quem faz o jantar aqui. Pelo menos em casa, no hotel tem mais gente que ajuda. Amanhã vou te mostrar tudo!

Aparentemente, Akemi havia se acalmado, porque subitamente se afastou, começando a mexer na mala. Não tinha o que reclamar. Tinha um quarto e um banheiro só para si.

— Quer um pijama? Deixa que eu procuro.

No meio de tantas roupas, havia o material de desenhos dela que logo foram pegos e espalhados pelo quarto como se a garota não quisesse perder de vista. O primeiro pensamento que veio à mente de Yuuri foi que Akemi não tinha brinquedos, sem ser aquele dinossauro e como no abrigo tudo deveria ser dividido entre as crianças, talvez se um dia ela ganhasse algo só seu como aquela caixa de lápis, ganharia mais um ponto consigo.

— Quer que eu coloque as suas coisas no guarda-roupa? — perguntou assim que entregou a ela um pijama azul e levantou, indo com ela até o banheiro.

— Tanto faz.

— Vou fazer isso então... — riu sem graça e abriu o box. — Quer ajuda aqui?

— Eu sei fazer isso sozinha, com licença.

— Oh, claro. Qualquer coisa eu vou estar ali, só dá um grito que eu venho correndo!

— Eu não vou fazer isso.

Riu mais uma vez antes de se retirar, deixando a porta somente encostada por precaução. Ali haviam todos os produtos que ela precisaria para tomar banho, inclusive para escovar seus dentes, então não se preocupou tanto naquele quesito. Os minutos se passaram lentamente conforme colocava cada peça de roupa no guarda-roupa dela. Não eram tantas, ponto importante que também se alertou, já que não pareciam ser conjuntos tão variados e o pouco que conhecia ela, já havia descoberto como era a personalidade dela para jurar que um vestido não deveria ser algo que gostasse de usar, muito menos aqueles laços de cabelo, mas mesmo assim, os guardou na gaveta da escrivaninha.

— Onde eu boto isso? — ela perguntou parada na porta do banheiro, segurando as suas roupas de antes e a toalha molhada.

— As roupas no cesto que têm ai dentro e a toalha você pode jogar por cima do box.

— No chão? O que é box?

— Essa porta que tem diferente aí.

— Que porta?

Não evoluiriam tanto se Yuuri não resolvesse fechar o guarda-roupa assim que terminou, indo na direção dela para mostrar o que ele queria dizer com "jogar por cima do box". Em outras palavras, ele só estava pedindo para que ela pendurasse ali.

— Escovou seus dentes? Fez xixi? — mudou de assunto quando esse outro estava resolvido e Akemi já estava deitando na cama puxando as cobertas com o seu auxílio, e só teve a cabeça dela em concordância mais uma vez como resposta. — Eu vi que você não trouxe nenhum livro...

— Não eram meus e o que não é meu, eu não posso pegar.

— É, você 'tá certa... — deu de ombros. — Quer que eu durma com você?

— Eu sei dormir sozinha também.

Yuuri só havia pedido aquilo por achar que ela estranharia a primeira noite fora do abrigo, mas sendo negado daquela forma, só pode rir.

— Tudo bem então, boa noite. Qualquer coisa, eu 'tô no quarto da frente.

— Boa noite.

Talvez também fosse cedo demais para dar um beijo em sua testa como boa noite, então teve que se contentar com aquilo e sair do quarto assim que apagou a luz, deixando mais uma vez a porta dela encostada. Apesar do corredor estar desligado, conseguia ver que vinha uma luminosidade da cozinha e aproveitou para ir até lá, independentemente de quem fosse apenas para conversar normalmente. No fundo, só queria ouvir de alguém que estava fazendo tudo certo, porque mais uma vez, se sentiu inseguro demais.

Quem estava acordada era a sua irmã que, aparentemente, bebia algum chá sentada no balcão enquanto mexia em seu celular. Mal notou a presença do homem mais novo por perto, só quando ouviu um barulho de copo batendo contra o mármore da pia e o viu na sua frente bebendo água e deixou as redes sociais para um outro momento.

— E aí? Tudo certo?

— Acho que sim. — suspirou. — Ela chorou pela primeira vez.

— Ela 'tava bem assustada, né? O que será que ela deve ter passado com outras famílias ou... sei lá, com a família biológica dela?

— Eu não sei. — deu de ombros. — A assistente não me falou nada e eu também não perguntei.

— Mamãe ficou chateada pela Akemi não ter conversado no jantar. O nosso pai que tentou amenizar a situação dizendo que pelo menos, ela gostou da comida, mas não acho que tenha adiantado muito. Foi dormir bem triste.

— Amanhã eu tento falar com ela. — deixou o copo dentro da pia e encarou a mais velha. — Mari, vê se... colabora. Eu sei que você não gosta muito de ficar na recepção, mas por favor... ao menos até eu achar alguém fixo 'pra isso. Eu também não gosto, mas por enquanto só achei um para colocar a noite e não de dia.

— Relaxa, maninho. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, mana.

Se aproximou dela para dar um beijo em sua bochecha e quando foi retribuído, se afastou para ir até seu quarto. Tudo o que precisava agora, era de um bom banho quente para tentar relaxar e dormir bem, mesmo que parecesse que sua mente ficaria a mil por umas boas horas. Com uma camiseta de tamanho maior que seu corpo e que usava como pijama, foi até o banheiro após pegar também uma cueca. Não demorou tanto, era só uma ducha para que seus ombros parassem de ficar tão erguidos por estar tenso, queria apenas mais alguns minutos dizendo para si mesmo que tudo ficaria bem. Amanhã, era um novo dia.

Respirou fundo e escovou os seus dentes, encarando o seu reflexo no espelho. Quando sua mente tentou indagar se aquela era uma boa decisão, ouviu um barulho vindo de seu quarto e se apressou para encerrar as suas coisas ali e sair do banheiro.

— Akemi? — perguntou confuso quando viu a garota subindo em sua cama segurando aquele dinossauro.

Ela não lhe respondeu. A única coisa que iluminava o quarto, era a luz do abajur que logo seria desligado, porque Yuuri havia vindo rápido para a cama quando a viu se ajeitar no meio das suas cobertas.

— Tudo bem?

— Eu... — ouviu a voz dela abafada, provavelmente por ela mesmo ter se coberto até a cabeça. — Não consigo... fechar os olhos...

— Quer que eu te abrace?

— Não... só... fica do meu lado... — se remexeu um pouco e tirou a cabeça para fora quando estava virada ao lado dele. — Pode ser?

— Claro. — sorriu. — Boa noite, Akemi.

— Eu já disse boa noite, não vou dizer de novo.

Riu e então, desligou o abajur após retirar seus óculos e os deixar sobre a escrivaninha.

**[...]**

Yuuri ouviu seu despertador alto e claro, tomando um susto que o fez sentar na cama. Quase toda manhã era assim, principalmente quando dormia tão pesadamente como havia sido essa noite. Mas estava sonolento demais para conseguir pensar em alguma coisa ou fazer algo além de desligar aquele barulho, optando mais uma vez por deitar e colocar seu braço sobre os olhos, como se dissesse a si mesmo só mais cinco minutinhos. Era muito cedo, recém havia amanhecido e por toda aquela sua agitação, pensou ter acordado Akemi; pensando nela, tratou de abrir os olhos e encarou o seu lado. Estranhamente estava vazio.

A primeira coisa que veio em mente foi a ideia de que, talvez durante a madrugada, ela tivesse levantado para ir de volta ao seu quarto. Por isso não se importou tanto e levantou para ir até o banheiro fazer as suas necessidades, colocando os óculos no meio do caminho. Mal calçou seu chinelo, não se importando com o chão frio e gastou mais alguns minutos tentando despertar a sua alma para ver a garota.

Entretanto, ela não estava nem em seu quarto. Franziu o cenho.

— Akemi?

Não obteve resposta alguma sem ser as vozes que vinham da cozinha, então logo foi até lá, vendo seus pais sentados na mesa de jantar tomando o café da manhã.

— Bom dia, meu filho! — o mais velho disse.

— Dia. — respondeu. — Alguém viu a Akemi?

— Por aqui ela não passou. — sua mãe quem respondeu por estar acordada mais cedo. — O que uma criança estaria fazendo em pé às sete horas da manhã, né? Ela deve estar dormindo.

— Não. Ela dormiu comigo e o quarto dela 'tá vazio.

Nem deu tempo do casal responder alguma coisa — estavam tão confusos quanto ele — e foi mais rápido ao fechar as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, como se algo tivesse acendido dentro de si.

— Merda! Ela fugiu?!

O tom de voz que utilizou era bem diferente daquele sonolento e manhoso de antes, coisa que deixou seus pais tensos e assustados com a possibilidade. Não pensou muito, só saiu de casa para ir até o hotel. Seu objetivo era conversar com o recepcionista de madrugada, porque este deveria ter visto alguma coisa com a quantidade de câmeras espalhadas. De fato, nem se importou em estar sem as suas calças e o cabelo todo desarrumado.

A única coisa que conseguia pensar era no quão ferrado estava. Aquilo com certeza se encaixa em uma das coisas que a assistente social disse e o resultado disso é a perca da guarda da criança, sem nem ao menos ter tido a chance de chegar até o juiz. Sim, ela só poderia ter fugido! O que mais poderia ter feito já que errou tanto consigo na noite passada? Ela não era um objeto de compra a base de sorvete ou todas as coisas materiais que pensou em dar a ela. Era assim que Yuuri queria conquistar a confiança dela? Com certeza fez tudo errado e continuava fazendo, ao ponto de correr com os pés descalços até a recepção do hotel, sem fôlego e desesperado.

— Hideki! — falou o nome do recepcionista que parecia distraído no computador.

— Senhor Katsuki?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Você... viu... a... Akemi? — perguntou pausadamente por estar com a respiração descompassada.

— Quem é Akemi?

É claro. Ninguém além de sua família sabia quem era Akemi e isso fez com que seu coração acelerasse mais ainda. Quis chorar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer no momento, foi puxar seu cabelo com força como se estivesse se repreendendo. Continuaria martirizando a si mesmo, mas foi atrapalhado assim que ouviu um latido não tão longe de onde estava. Rapidamente, encarou a sua volta, vendo além de um cachorro, uma criança entretida em acariciar o pelo deste.

— Akemi?! — ergueu a voz.

Com isso, não só o cachorro lhe olhou, mas a criança também e claramente era ela. Yuuri mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força, que era capaz de arrancar um pedaço, porque faltou ela rir de sua cara assim que se aproximou, sorrindo.

— O que você pensa que 'tá fazendo?! — continuou com aquele tom de voz, sem nem se importar agora com a seriedade que ela o olhava. — Você não pode sair desse jeito sem avisar alguém! E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa? Eu quem teria que arcar com as consequências da sua irresponsabilidade!

— Ei... calma, ela é só uma criança!

Essa voz veio de um homem que também estava próximo. Seu cabelo era platinado e com certeza o japonês nunca havia o visto em algum lugar. Não reconhecia aqueles pares de olhos azuis de nenhum lugar e com o tanto que seu corpo estava tremendo pela recente adrenalina, pouco se importava com a simpatia.

— Calma?! Você 'tá me pedindo para ter calma? — riu irônico. — Eu sou o responsável dela e qualquer coisa errada que acontecer, podem tirar ela de mim!

— Guarda compartilhada?

Não o respondeu, preferindo ficar de joelhos no chão para conversar com Akemi.

— Me desculpa ter gritado, mas eu 'tô falando sério, isso não pode se repetir mais, ok? — fez uma carícia no cachorro também, algo rápido, porque logo levantou. — Você tomou café? — respirou fundo quando ela negou com a cabeça. — Se despede e vamos 'pra casa, não pode ficar sem comer nada.

— O moço disse que vai ficar, sabia? — Akemi disse, erguendo o olhar para o moreno num sorriso tímido no rosto.

— O que? — perguntou confuso e encarou o homem ao seu lado agora. — Ela conversou com você?!

— Ah... sim... — coçou a nuca sem jeito. — Se eu fiz alguma coisa errada, me perdoa, eu—...

— Não, não é isso! — o interrompeu. — É que ela não conversa com ninguém. Quem é você?

— Oh..! Esqueci de me apresentar no meio dessa confusão. — riu. — Prazer, eu sou o Victor. Estou de férias e me recomendaram esse lugar lá onde eu trabalho! — estendeu a sua mão para cumprimenta-lo.

— Ah, prazer, eu sou o Yuuri. — aceitou o cumprimento com a mão, ainda um pouco confuso com a informação anterior e respirou fundo como se continuasse tentando acalmar seu interior. — Dono daqui. Trabalha com o que?

— Sou advogado. Na Rússia.

O jeito que os dois homens se olhavam e conversavam era extremamente estranho. Akemi observava tudo com a sobrancelha erguida, tentando decifrar porque os dois pareciam estar tão agitados. A resposta era simples: Yuuri continuava nervoso por sua culpa e Victor envergonhado pela cena que teve de presenciar. Só que... havia algo a mais. O platinado mal conseguia encarar o outro que era um pouco mais baixo que si.

— Ok... Você já foi atendido? — vendo o outro negar com a cabeça, colocou as mão na cintura e fechou os olhos rapidamente como se pensasse no que fazer. — Tudo bem, eu te atendo, vem.

— Yuuri? — Akemi o chamou e recebeu o olhar dos dois. — Você 'tá sem calças.

Com o aviso inesperado, os dois acabaram ficando com os rostos queimando. Ela não os compreendeu, mas achou engraçado o jeito que ficaram vermelhos quase que ao mesmo tempo. Victor já havia reparado nisso, mesmo que não tenha sido a sua intenção inicial.

Sem responder nada, Yuuri tocou rapidamente no braço do outro como um aviso para que o seguisse. Assim, foram até a recepção. Como de praxe, os documentos eram necessários para fazer check-in, mas os dois não trocaram muitas palavras e o russo acelerou o procedimento deixando suas coisas na bancada após retirá-las do bolso. Apesar do moreno digitar rapidamente as coisas no computador, seu olhar não saia da criança que ria com as tentativas daquele cachorro em pedir por mais carinho ao esfregar a cabeça em seu colo, o que o fez também rir, chamando a atenção do homem a sua frente que esperava pacientemente pela chave de seu quarto.

O olhar repentino do menor sobre si, o fez desviar o olhar para as suas mãos que estavam apoiadas na bancada agora. A informação de que o outro estava sem calças ainda vagava pela sua mente.

— Acho que ela gostou de você, Victor Nikirofov. — riu e pegou atrás de si uma das chaves dispostas. — Falei seu nome certo?

— Sim e... Tem certeza? — virou seu corpo para trás querendo observar mais a cena. — Eu acho que, na verdade, ela gostou do meu cachorro! O nome dele é Makkachin.

— Ele é fofo.

O olhar dos dois se encontraram mais uma vez e Yuuri aproveitou para entrega-lo a chave. Não precisava dizer o número de seu quarto por estar especificado naquele objeto, mesmo que fosse o procedimento e quisesse, mas não conseguiu e preferiu desistir de abrir sua boca para tentar formular alguma frase. Ambos pareciam estar vidrados um no outro, sentindo que a qualquer segundo, o rosto pudesse avermelhar mais uma vez, porém não deu tempo daquilo ao ouvirem o latido de Makkachin; ao mesmo tempo, olharam para onde os dois estavam e riram da cena dele lambendo o rosto dela.

— Makka! — a pequena disse tentando se esquivar daquele ataque.


End file.
